veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Felszentelt Uralom
Hex Locations - '''9U, 10U, 11U, 8V, 9V, 10V, 8W, 9W, 10W, 11W, 7X, 8X, 9X, 10X, 11X, 12X, 5Y, 7Y, 8Y, 9Y, 10Y, 11Y, 12Y, 4Z, 5Z, 6Z, 7Z, 8Z, 9Z, 10Z, 11Z, 12Z, 4AA, 5AA, 6AA, 7AA, 8AA, 9AA, 10AA, 11AA, 12AA, 13AA, 3AB, 4AB, 5AB, 6AB, 7AB, 8AB, 9AB, 10AB, 11AB, 3AC, 4AC, 5AC, 6AC, 7AC, 8AC, 9AC, 10AC, 11AC, 3AD, 4AD, 5AD, 6AD, 7AD, 8AD, 9AD, 10AD, 11AD, 4AE, 5AE, 6AE, 7AE, 8AE, 9AE, 10AE, 11AE, 12AE, 4AF, 5AF, 6AF, 7AF, 8AF, 9AF, 10AF, 11AF, 12AF, 13AF, 5AG, 6AG, 7AG, 8AG, 9AG, 10AG, 11AG, 12AG, 13AG, 14AG, 5AH, 6AH, 7AH, 8AH, 9AH, 10AH, 11AH, 12AH, 13AH, 14AH, 7AI, 8AI, 9AI, 10AI, 11AI, 12AI, 13AI, 14AI, 8AJ, 9AJ, 10AJ, 11AJ, 12AJ, 13AJ, 14AJ, 41AA, 42AA, 43AA, 44AA, 41AB, 42AB, 43AB, 41AC, 42AC, 43AC, 40AD, 41AD, 42AD, 43AD, 40AE, 41AE, 42AE, 43AE, 44AE, 40AF, 41AF, 42AF, 43AF, 44AF, 41AG, 42AG, 43AG, 44AG, 45AG, 40AH, 41AH, 42AH, 43AH, 44AH, 45AH, 46AH, 45AI, 46AI, 44AJ, 45AJ, 46AJ, 44AK, 45AK, 46AK, 44AL, 45AM, 43AP, 44AP, 43AQ, 44AQ, 45AQ, 42AR, 43AR, 44AR, 45AR, 43AS, 44AS, 45AS, 46AS, 43AT, 44AT, 45AT, 44AU, 45AU, 46AU, 38AT, 38AU, 39AU, 38AX, 38AY, 39AY, 40AY, 41AY, 38AZ, 39AZ, 40AZ '''Emblem - '''Symbol of Thogen '''Languages - '''Creudynian, Arcorese, Dazi, Others Structure A-Felszentelt Uralom, being the most massive political organization in the entire world by far, is rather unique in its organization. Indeed, comparative to other nations, it has a rather fractured heirarchy and organization - though this should not be mistaken for inherent weakness. If the different parts of A-Felszentelt Uralom were truly divided, needless to say it would have collapsed long before this point. It cannot be understanded, however, the importance that the Thogenite religion plays in keeping the entity together. A-Felszentelt Uralom is organized into Vaszentet - roughly analogous to provinces, but more analagous to "Kingdoms". Indeed, each may be thought of as a seperate entity, to varying degrees, and it is not as clear cut as that. However, not all Vaszentet are equal, with political power being based on custom and entry into the Uralom. Roughly, they can be divided into such. Note that for the Empire, "Upper" is a rough translation, meaning closer to the Capital - hence Kingdoms to the North or South could be considered Lower, depending on distance from the rough equator. Upper and Lower Kingdoms, for the most part, are treated mostly equally and the difference is historical and cultural - though that cultural difference can have an impact on politics. Provincial Kingdoms are those that have recently been brought into the Empire and is usually used to indicate a smaller state - the Empire is still dividing politically on how to treat such states. In a few cases, Provincial Kingdoms have been made into "Outer Kingdoms", occaisonally through political merging and maneuvering of existing entities. '''Upper Kingdoms: Vazentho, Bashure, Zephthelt Lower Kingdoms: '''Arcorven, Thorzenzelm, Dazjadt, Haragnah, Hofeai (Added in _____)* '''Colonies ' '''Uldos (Added in 10,977), Ulkar (Added in 10,977), Kolvecca (Added in 10,985), Kalmaen (Added in 11,005) *While Hofeai is listed as a Lower Kingdom, as the Empire has always considered it as such, it is much more run like an Outer Kingdom, or even a Provincial one. **It should be noted that Vaszentet Zemellar is not contiguous with the entirety of the actual continent of Zemellar ***It should be noted that not all islands of the Atallan archipelago are part of Vaszentet Atalla Vaszentet Vazentho The most noticeably important province, and most key in the operation of this vast institution, is Vaszentet Vazentho. This is the heartland of A-Felszentelt Uralom - incorporating mostly of the Urum Woodlands, which are the lands around Stonehome - the original city of the Creudyn and general Capitol of A-Felszentelt Uralom (Or, as the Creudyn call it, Capital of the World). Importantly, Stonehome is where the Creudyn Emperor has his abode. Stonehome is certainly the largest and oldest city in the world, having been constantly built upon. This Central Province is very urbanized, cosmopolitan and developed. Vaszentet Bashure In the center of Thogenar is the Vaszentet Bashure, stretching far to the west of the Central Province. Originally an area populated by a now extinct nomadic Creudyn sub-sulture. Today, the grasslands are highly civilized, having been the centre of Creudyn Agariculture. It is still an important area in this respect, being able to support a very large population. Vaszentet Zephthelt South and Southwest of both Central and Bashure Kingdoms is the Vaszentet Zephthelt. It extends until the borders of the Khamael-Ke lands. Zephthelt used to be in the past, during the far past "Zephian Era", a major Creudyn Kingdom, on the cusp of perhaps overtaking all political control. Khamael-Ke migrations, however, combined with shifting political focus back to Stonehome (after some important archaeological work there unearthed exceedingly old artifacts, exciting interest back to the traditional capital) curtailed the power here. Zephthelt has had a complicated relationship with the Khamael-Ke, with there mostly being co-habitation, but with the ideas of conquest, either for intergration into Zephthelt, or for a new Kingdom, or, for a very scare minority, eradication of the admittedly troublesome Ke. Vaszentet Thorzenzelm Vaszentet Thorzenzelm lies in the Northern Part of Thogenar. Thorzenzelm holds the highways and roads that lead to the Cleave and thus is the "Artery to the North". Thorzenzelm is known also for being the kingdom that adheres most to the teachings of Thogen, at least as they would put it. Some say this is because it is close to the lands of "The Northern Barbarians" and thus there is a fear of cultural contamination. Vaszentet Ancorven Ancorven is one of the smaller Vaszentets. It is comprised of the Corohem Forest and Peninsular, and of the higher, northern parts of the Falkaran Mountains. The people of Corohem were the last to become "True Creudyn" on the continent, so it is said, and in the past it is said that a great and terrible conquest occoured here. Today, Ancorven is one of the more isolated lands of the Empire, though still a loyal one. But the cultural differences are still apparent. Vaszentet Dazjadt Vaszentet Dazjadt is entirely defined by geography - it encompasses the large Dazjadt Desert that dominates the North-Eastern part of the Continent. This area has always been inhospitible, but has always been inhabited by the Creudyn. It also carries a very special religious significance for the Creudyn, believed to have been the place in the world were Thogen first created the Creudyn. Mount Jazurn, a lone but utter massive mountain, is said to have been the Forge of Thogen. The main cities of Dazjadt are mostly coastal, or near the edges of the desert, or by oases - the harsh desert not being accomadating to the development that Creudyn desire. However, there are a good number of Nomadic Creudyn in the area, who have a unique culture quite unlike the rest of Thogenar Creudyn. Though some "outer Creudyn", as they call them, are distrustful of them, not putting much faith in a meagre, moveable culture, these Nomads are very loyal to the concept of the greater Empire, and willingly accept the place of "their" kingdom within it. Vaszentet Khazan Other Regions However, the Vaszentet are not restricted to Thogenar itself. Ever since the Creudyn figured out how a boat worked, they have explored - less so as a desire for more land, which they had a plenty, but for the wishes of the Creudyn leadership to map and catalogue the world. The Creudyn encountered many other cultures. In some areas, the Creudyn deemed the natives both "primitive and peaceful" enough that they ruled that Creudyn Settlement would be best for "civilizing" the area. Outside critiques claim that this is just the Creudyn taking advantae of those who originally lacked the orginization to repel them if they chose to do so. The most important of these "colonies" is Vaszentet Zemellar. Though Zemellar was one of the last lands mapped by Creudyn Explorers (outside of the further reachers of Manorym), it was the first large scale migration location. There are a few reasons for this. It is known that the Creudyn had a keen interest in many of the exports in Zemellar and had already set up trading posts in the Northern area. They deemed that the scattered nature of the Takiel Communities made them "not a nation". Settlement increased exponentially and today Vaszentet Zemellar is an important kingdom, considered just as important as any Thogenar Vaszentet, but holding a title of "Outer Kingdom". A more fractured but no less thorough exploration of Atalla occoured at this time, with settlement occouring on an "island by island" basis. Some islands appeared to have no native inhabitants and were quickly inhabited. Some had native inhabitants that were naturally peaceful, like the Xru. The largest island, Conaran, had large areas of non-inhabited inland. The Ymgaré in the South-East were not particularly welcoming of the concept of colonization, but as much of there communities were insular and lay in the shallows of the ocean, they were easily subsumed (and then mostly avoided). On other islands, attempts at colinzation failed - most noticeably the later heavily criticized attempt to incorporate the Karkan. Eventually, it was deemed that all these seperate small kingdoms be united into Vaszentet Atalla. As well, later in the Empire's history, new "provincial kingdoms" are added, with the intention of becoming larger and more developed kingdoms. Population The citizens of Uralom in Thogenar refer to themselves as a whole as "Creudyn". While more modern ones may prefer more specific ethnic terms based on where they are from, or the professional "Uralomon", "Creudyn" is for the most part the preferred term. The Creudyn are an immensely varied people, however, as is obvious from the vast area they inhabit. However, "Creudyn" is such a vast and sweeping term as to be made nearly irrelevant. Indeed, it is simply easier to define what is NOT Creudyn -i.e., those without the bounds of the Empire. The people of Thogenar vary immensely from region to region, but can be roughly classified by which region of the Empire they hail from. Culture It is a testament to the unity of Creudyn Civilzation that so much of it is able to remain intact despite vast dissemination. This is not to say that there are not variants - indeed there are, some being exceedingly unique. But there is a cohesive core common to many of them. Creudyn culture could be said to revolve around the concept of order, in a loose way at least. Later Creudyn Philosophers (firstly and most notably Fazsem Yosal) created the concept of "Circles of Order". This is the concept that "order" is only created by a ground up process. First is the Order of the Self - one should try to keep oneself restrained from passions when they could be dangerous. One should always consider the effects of ones actions on the community. This works up to the Order of the Family and then the Order of the Community - people aiding each other in order to create a peaceful and productive community, and understanding clearly the lines of command. This creates peace and progress. This can be applied beyond to Provinces, Kingdoms and Empires - and up to the Universe and Gods. In short, Creudyn Culture values steady progress, peaceable societies, clear lineations of power, symmetry and order, and law and fairness. While this is a cultural construction, and thus not all Creudyn are forced to act this way, those who do not are generally excluded from the benefits of the society. Creudyn do put a large emphasis on creativity, however, though tending to build upon established custom. Creudyn are very partial towards large architectural projects, favouring large, symmetrical shapes and defined lines, with ornamentation being intricately geometric, but not ostentatious. The oldest Creudyn Cities, such as Stonehome, are a truly impressive (and perhaps intimidating) sight indeed - towers, pyramids and other massive structures of stone rising up in a seemingly meaningless pattern that on closer inspection reveals multiple historical levels of ordered development. Religion First and foremost, the Creudyn Religion overshadows and defines all their culture. The Creudyn religion has remarkably changed little over the millenia, with a notable exception being the work of Thogen-Urzan during the Age of Fire. The central text of the Creudyn Religion is simply referred to as "The Divine Words". This work has a relatively small portion focused on actual mythology - detailing how Thogen forged the world out of chaos. The majority of it is philisophical teachings and moralistic instructions. Perhaps unique among religious texts is that The Divine Words actually has a large part devoted to politics - it merges the religious with the secular to create a complete model of a "Divine Society" - a society that lives by the tenants of the Text. This described political and religious structuring is the core of A-Felszentelt Uralom. The Text also stressed the unity of all such entities - that "perfection becomes perfections". In short, The Divine Text openly commands the unity of all societies that follow its teachings. This is the key piece of structuring that keeps all the Creudyn Kingdoms on a similar political track, despite cultural differences. No matter what happens the Divine Unity must be maintained. The works of Thogen-Urza are in the modern age another importants series of texts. His work covers many aspects of Thogenism that were not discussed heavily in the Divine Words - the nature of the Uralom, the place of the Creudyn in the world, the plans of Thogen, the proper place of magic and technology in society as well as weaving the Imperial System into the concept of the "Divine Society". For funerals, cremation is the norm as detailed in the Divine Words. The Hells of the Earth are seen to lie below and are cold, dark places far from Thogen's light, and burying a body is seen as disrespectful - the ashes are kept in decorative containers in above ground structures. Society In general Creudyn Culture is often heavily Conservative and Patriarchal, though this can vary depending on the area of Uralom. Modesty and temperance are generally valued and seen as signs of moral strength. The family unit is very important in the Uralom, being seen as one of the most basic and vital foundations of a good society. Another important aspect of Creudyn Culture is the Emperor of Uralom who resides in Stonehome. The Emperor is always male and is elected by the Imperial Council after the death of the Old Emperor. Creudyn Emperors are known for often living quite venerable lives, sustained by the best magic and alchemy that can be produced. Politics The Empire is a vast institution and requires a very large governing body - this is even more true due to the very extensive bureaucracy and clerical structure that supports the governing body. At the head of everything is the Emperor who is supported by the Imperial Council. The Emperor reigns for life and the Imperial Council holds Conclave in order to decide upon a new one. The relationship between Emperor and Council is one that changes over the course of history. In some cases the Emperor dominates his Council and in other cases it is the other way around. While the Emperor is but one man, he holds a great deal of symbolic and religious clout with the average populace, which a savy Emperor will use - an Emperor is differentiated from the Council in a great deal by the religious power he holds. The Council controls a long series of bureaucrats that are divided between the kingdoms, and then through various subdivisions and all work to keep the Empire running. In theory the Empire is a meritocracy, with the best of government servants rising in ranks and perhaps even reaching the lofty heights of the Council - and maybe Emperor - however, only the most cunning and qualified ever make it far in government. The Council has sway over a variety of governmental bodies. These range in power from insignificant, to those able to, if on the good side of the Emperor, challenge even the power of the Council. The most powerful of these are the Kings, rulers of the Kingdoms that make up the Empire and the Grand Ministers, who hold sway over vital parts of the Empire. Once Hereditary, the Kings are now chosen by provincial Councils. However, actual control of the Kingdoms and Provinces are usually handled by Governors that the Kings select. The Kings themselves must spend half of a year in Stonehome itself representing their homeland. A rough outline of power Follows '''First Level Powers' -The Emperor -The Imperial Council Second Level Powers -The Left Hand of the Emperor - Management of the Intelligence and Spy Network of Uralom. Also holds a small but influential amount of force in the Shadow's Cast. -The Right Hand of the Emperor - Management of the Military and Security forces of Uralom. This includes all Conscript Regiments and Regular Regiments, as well as the Sea and Air Navies. -Rulers of the Vaszentet Tier Three Powers ''' -Grand Ministers -Lord Admiral of Airships -Lord Sea Admiral -Lord Commander of the Legions -Governors of the Vaszentet '''Tier Four Powers -Provincial Governors -Governors of Major Cities -Admirals and Grand Admirals (A Grand Admiral has control over an entire theater of war) -Marshals and Field Marshals (A Field Marshal has control over an entire theater of war) Economics The Economy of the Empire is easily the most powerful in the world. The Empire has always had a curious relationship with merchants - on one hand, they are frowned upon as they can often amass wealth for themselves over the Empire - on the other hand they are often the key agents of the Empire's growth. The Empire eventually decided to ally with the merchants instead of oppress them, and makes great coin from taxing the merchant endeavours, over which it maintains a careful control. A great deal of trade goes on within the Empire amongst the different kingdoms. Foreign trade is extensive, though perhaps not as much as one would expect, the Empire not trusting foriegn merchants much. The greatest deal of overseas trade occours to the Creudyn outposts in the East - the most vital routes are those that go through Atalla to the Crystal Mines of Zemellar. Law It can be said that the Law of the Empire is the Will of the Emperor. Or, one could say the Will of the Emperor, assisted by the good advice of the Imperial Council. However, the Will of the Emperor does have limits, in that the general populace cleves closely to the Holy Scriptures of Thogen and would lose faith in an Emperor who strays too far from these commands - and an Emperor without the faith of the people is at the mercy of the Imperial Council. Thus, the religion of the Empire is a large source of the laws, directly and indirectly. Law is mostly handled on a community level - with the larger cities usually having some sort of organized city watch modelled on that of Stonehome. When a case is held, it is presided over by a number of judges, of varying ranks, depending on the severity of the case, and they make all decisions. While there are no lawyers, per se, any citizen has the right to call a Priest of Thogen to aid them in their case - they make their confession to the priest, who will make a statement at the trial. Fae Culture The Fae living in Creudyn lands have a culture that is very much catered to their diminuitive size. As the smallest race, they are rather vulnerable, and so a very decentralized, tribal attitude holds sway. Fae tend to live in packs, surviving on a more-or-less day to day basis. Fae cities are wholly unheard of, though small townships may be established in particularly large grottos, hollow trees, or glens. Teamwork within thier own bands is an essential part of thier lifestyle, and so personal relationships between individuals, and adherece to the 'Fae Code' that binds them together, are seen as monumental social edifices. The Fae, among other races, are generally seen as, at best, rather squirrely and amusing, and at worst, as chronic kleptomaniacs and pests. Fae concepts of property, equal exchange, and retribution certainly don't help matters. Fae tend to place value on emotional attachment to objects rather than any commercial worth, because of thier strong interpersonal instincts. A gold coin might be worthless if freely spent, but a well-loved, beat-up doll might be worth a small fortune. As such most other races really don't understand them, and for the most part Fae are left to thier own devices. Individual Elder Fae tend to be in charge of those small towns, or of swathes of territory, with the packs living in said area considering them as spiritual and tribal leaders. Other packs may operate in thier own territories, with thier own autonomy and lairs. Lairs are an essential part of Fae culture, a small hollow or concealed spot that each individual or pack of Fae keep thier goods, the piles of which they sleep on. They are often referred to (insultingly) as Pakkies (Pack-rats) or Nicks because of this. Despite the insults, a Fae's lair is thier pride, and the more stuff (or more 'valuable' the stuff), the greater the Fae. The Fae's Unseelie Court is a council of Elder Fae dedicated to negotiating with other races or nations that have actively and repeatedly harmed the Fae as a whole (most notably the Creudyn). They tend to stay out of most other affairs unless the issue is particularly difficult or widespread. As the Fae are undying, they have a permanent monarch in the Elder Fae Queen Sidthea, who is also the head of the Unseelie Court. Oni Culture Oni culture is one not easily defined, as it is so dissolute. Oni as a whole tend to be sluggish, and this reflects in thier culture. While the Creudyn from which they came tend to be fiercely opposed to thier presence anywhere even vaguely near their towns, Oni are, by and large, peacable, preferring to live alone or in small family bands, living in the mountains on whatever they can get ahold of with relatively little effort. Being not keen on manual labor, individual oni generally hang around mountain trade routes. Though the less scrupulous will take what they want by virtue of sheer physical might and toughness, most oni find fighting to be not worth the trouble and would rather trade for hand-uprooted timber, furs, or mountain herbs and vegetables. Besides mountain living, the strongest ideals of the oni center on alcohol. Drinking is a mix of sport and pastime, and drinking is also a bonding process. Most oni have a vast tolerance to alcohol, and show it in how much they drink. However, drinks are meant to be shared, as they say, of more often than not an oni, if friendly, will invite traders or friends to evening bonfires, where everyone gets drunk. Said parties are seen not only as bonding processies, but also as ways of letting your true emotions out and not bottling them up to blow up later and hurt friends or family. Of course, said parties may wind up astonishingly awkward or wild, or both, given the amounts of alcohol consumed. Akagami is the only proper oni settlement to date, a sprawling town of wood and stone houses that, despite being ramshackle in appearance, are reported by more adventurous travelers to be quite comfortable inside. Creudyn are noted to generally avoid the place like the plague, and the officials of the Creudyn lands tend to keep a sharp eye on it. Military History Imperial Lineage of Uralom The Time of Thogen ~1000 P.S - Creudyn claim they found their Divine Text “Hewn onto the Rock of Mt. Jazum” ~500 P.S. - The Divine Text is copied. The Building of Stonehome 0 - Stonehome is built ~1,000 - Invaders from the South settle in Zephthelt and begin to intermingle with the peoples there. ~1,700 - Creudyn/Fae pacts are supposedly ratified The Zephthelt Period ~2,000 - Stonehome is seized by "Southern Creudyn" from Zephthelt. ~2000 - ~4000 - The fabled “Zephthelt” period among the Creudyn. The city of Vasintat flourishes. Stories from this period are invariably fantastic. ~3,900 - 4,100 A series of skirmishes and border wars among the Csarvardyn, Thogenar Creudyn and Kalmaeni. ~4,000 - The inhabitents of Thorzenzelm build a Wall at the Cleave, separating Thogenar from the Midlands. The Time of The Burnt Land ~5,000 - An era of increasing heat, drought and famine, particularly in the Northern Areas of Thogenar, drive many to migrate north to cooler climates, overrunning and conquering the Western Midlands, laying the seeds for nations such as Uldos, Ulkar, Kolvecca and Kalmaen The Time of Four Kingdoms at War ~6,000-7,200 - The Time of The Four Kingdoms at War - the powerful and Independent Kingdoms of Bashure, Vazentho, Hofeai and Zephthelt war with each other. Vazentho eventually comes to dominate the other two. At the end of this period Vazentho is triumphant over the other three Kingdoms and forges an Empire out of Bashure, Vazentho and Zephthelt. Hofeai is briefly occupied as barbarians from Malkut swarm the area, the new Emperor treating with them and giving them the area as an independent kingdom, on the condition that they ally with him and fight any further barbarians from Malkut. However, in anticipation of future violence, the defeated Kingdom of Zephthelt is given control over the "East Marches" and instructed to make the area defensible. As for the Kingdom of Bashure, their current king flees with his loyalists, first north and then east to the island that will be known later as Gibria. ~7,200 - Creudyn subjugate Oni lands. The Rise of The Empire 7,388 - The Provincial Kingdoms system is created. ~7,400-7,800 - A Series of Crusades North expand the Growing Empire. The borders of the Empire wax and wane, but over all, the pattern is of growth. The Golden Ages 7,812-7,919 - The Reign of Emperor Holszeln of A-Felzentelt Uralom, one of the Longest and most Prestigious of its kind, the Emperor reigning from the age of 15 until his death at a very venerable age. His rule is noted for vast prosperity across Thogenar and a massive increase in Creudyn trade to places far and near. ~8000-10,000 - The Golden Age of Uralom - 2,000 years of general peace and great cultural progression occour. While there are some wars, they are mainly minor border skirmishes, mainly against a few holdout tribes in the north and raids from Hofeai. However, during this period the military of the Empire is nearly always ascendent, giving the impression of being an invincible force. ~9,000-10,000 - The Wars in the North - The areas in the North of Thogenar see extensive military pressure and conquests and are slowly but steadily subjugated. The Ages of Fire, Stone and Iron 10,000 - Emperor Tevan III, in an attempt to enliven what he is worried is at best an average reign, declares this year the 10,000 anniversery of the construction of Stonehome, and the entire year to be a grand celebration. As part of the celebration, many goods are brought in from the Midlands and The East. 10,009 - After an increase in trade with the Midlands, Emperor Tevan III organizes Missionaries and Emissaries to travel to the Midlands to set up better relations. He gains the most success in Uldos and Ulkar and the Uralom Emissaries there become a permanent position - minor inroads are gained in Kolvecca and Kalmaen as well. Tevan III toys with the idea of invading the Midlands to expand the Empire, but he and his council settle on a policy of gradual cultural assimilation. 10,230 - Emperor Yorzeur III, as his first act as Emperor, wages a Slave War, mostly at sea, but partially on land, to eliminate the slave trade in Dazjadt. The war lasts approximately 20 years, though eliminating Slavery across the Empire is a major factor of the reign of Yorzeur III, which includes in later years villification of the Midlands, and coining of the term "Slave Coast", to refer to the coastline from Kalmaen to Redtree. 10,383 -Queen Mora marches on the Cleave. Considering that it is defended by a Massive Wall, the Creudyn of Uralom consider her mad. This is until she organizes an entire battalion of mages, to shift the rock in front of the wall to make a massive ramp, which she leads a Calvary charge up. This incident is the first mass, organized use of Magic for warfare. Queen Mora begins her conquest in Northern Thogenar. 10, 384 - The Ruler of Thorzenzelm, Vaszoln of the Iron, finally manages to bring Queen Mora to open battle. Too late he realizes that Queen Mora’s raids were baiting him for this. The Army of Thorzenzelm suffers a humiliating defeat, culminating in Queen Mora besting Vaszoln in combat and taking his head as a prize. 10,384-10,390 - Queen Mora leads a massive campaign of conquest in Dazjadt and Thorzenzelm. In 10,389, she leads an army around the coast to capture Vorszem. She makes an alliance with the Oni who prove to be a formidable nuisance to the Creudyn. By the end of this period she has carved a vast chunk of Thogenar out for herself. The Creudyn Armies have had difficulty dealing with her. However, in 10,389, the senile and ineffective Emperor Theszel dies and the new Creudyn Emperor, Stoszlar, is beginning preparations for a largescale campaign. He follows the army north, bolstering its numbers and resolve. 10,391 - The Battle of Archus. The Creudyn attack the Kalmaeni and their allies with the largest army ever summoned up to date, severely outnumbering the Kalmaeni. The battle is a slaughter. The Kalmaeni manage to win, but it is a Pyrrhic Victory. The victory is only one when Queen Mora leads a reckless Calvary charge into the heart of Creudyn Lines, slaying Emperor Stoszlar, breaking the Creudyn spirit. However, Mora suffers grievous wounds. After about a week, she finally succumbs to her wounds. She is cremated, and her ashes returned to the place of her birth. ~10,400-10,500 - The “Season of Blood”. In the wake of Queen Mora’s Conquests, Northern Thogenar is thrown into disarray. Her Empire there slowly but steadily collapses. The Creudyn Army suffered far too large losses to stage a swift reconquest. The area suffers reigns of bandits and warlords. Compounding this are a series of severe droughts. 10,484 - Creudyn Philosopher “Thogen-Urza”, who has grown up and wandered Thorzenzelm during the Season of Blood, publishes his “New Divine Text”– a work that places the Thogenite Religion in a global position – and affirming Thogen as the one and only God, with all other central Gods and Demi-Gods being bastardized versions of Thogen. 10,487 - “Thogen-Urza” organizes his “Re-Forging” - essentially a large militia movement that returns order to the North by force. His works do start to hasten the reconquest of the North. 10,492 - “Thogen-Urza” declares Pantheotics traitors to true Thogenite religion and smashes Pantheonic Alters in Vasfol and is subsequently murdered by an angry mob, becoming a Thogenite Martyr. This is the start of persecution of Pantheonics across Thogenar, in varying intensities. 10,493 - Thozenzelt and Dazjadt are re-integrated into A-Felzentelt Uralom. 10,496 - Riots break out in Vorszem, when followers of “Thogen-Urza” remove and smash shrines to Demi-Gods. 10,498 - “Urzans” (followers of Thogen-Urza) and “Old Thogenites” sign the Accord of Mt. Jazum, reaching ecumenical agreement. 10,527-10,529 - Creudyn Military Legions in Vaszentet Thorzenzelm rebel. Despite the peace between Urzans and Old Thogenites a generation earlier, many Thorzenzelm Legions feel marginalized due to their religion. Loyalist legions, however, rise up and defeat the upstart legions. In response, the Writ of Legion Reconstruction is passed - Legions are now assembled in Stonehome, under the watchful gaze of the Imperial Administratum, comprised of Creudyn from all across the Thogener, and then redistrubuted. This move, though intended mainly to prevent further rebellions, beings to bring Uralom together into unity in a way never seen before. 10,586-10,604 - A virulent plague spreads across Thogenar. The Empire is shaken as the Emperor (who had fled Stonehome from the illness - despite the fact that Stonehome would go on to contain and weather the plague) dies only a year after it starts from the disease, and many say that Thogen is displeased. At the same time, near the end of the plague, Mages and Scientists begin to learn much about the causes of the disease and Creudyn medicine is advanced at an impressive pace. The notes of the Stonehome civil authorities on the spread of the plague would be used later during the reign of Emperor Anzarzen for civil Planning. 10,604-10,617 - The Iron Emperor brutaly surpresses a rebellion against Uralom in North-Western Thogenar. 10,634 - Arcorven is conquered by Uralom. 10,639 - The Iron Emperor reorganizes the northern parts of Thogenar, creating 3 kingdoms and giving them governments beholden to Stonehome. 10,648 - Emperor Anzarzen Takes the Throne of Uralom - he is the First Urzan Emperor of Uralom, to the displeasure of many elder Thogenites, the rejoicing of the Urzans and the despair of Pantheonics. He begins a mass campaing of revitalization and development of the Empire, sending a cadre of skilled architects to begin building in earnest the cities of the Creudyn colonies Zemellar and Atalla. 10, 651 - Emperor Anzarzen signs the Decrees of Anzarzen, making some of the first meaningful modifications in largescale management of Uralom in millenia, citing the need for a "New Empire, one that sheds Complacency for Stone". 10, 673 - An Older Emperor Anzarzen signs the "Writ of Treason", declaring all non-believers in the sole god of Thogen, traitors to the Empire. A Second, larger wave of Pantheotic refugees is kicked off. Some head to the Midlands, other to Gibria. Many set sail for Atalla and Zemellar, and many cross the border into Hofeai 10,674 - Azhar Teuz, a Pantheotic, assassinates Emperor Anzarzen, seeking revenge for family members executed due to the "Writ of Treason". He eludes captures, crossing into Hofeai. Later this year Emperor Anzarzen II ascends to be head of the Empire. Azhar Teuz subsequently vanishes in Hofeai. 10, 676 - A group of Urzens are executed in Hofeai for the murder of a man they claim to be Azhar Teuz - they also killed a number of Pantheotics in a congregation the victim was attending - Creudyn, Ke and Tra all. 10, 677 - Under pressure from religious leaders, Emperor Anzarzen II declares the executed assassins of "Azhar Teuz" to be martyrs of Thogen. Later this year, a Tra Ambassador is discovered murdered in Vasintat. 10, 679 - Emperor Anzarzen II relinquishes the throne of Uralom under the supervision of his advisors. The Emperor had been acting increasingly erratic and paranoid and ends his days in an asylum. Emperor Yorzeur IV takes the throne. 10, 682 - After three years of downward spiraling relations with the neighbouring nations of Uralom, Emperor Yorzeur IV declares the "Writ of Homeland", declaring Hofeai to be "historic" Creudyn land stolen by outsiders. Creudyn forces invade Hofeai within the end of the year. 10, 689 - After Seven Years of Brutal War, the First Peace of Almasr is signed. Hofeai is greatly devastated by its war with the much more massive Uralom and its territory is much reduced. 10, 712 - Emperor Anzarzen III takes the throne of Uralom. 10, 759 - On his deathbed, Emperor Anzarzen passes the title of Emperor to Anzarzen IV and signs documents setting in motion a second invasion of Hofeai. 10, 764 - Emperor Anzarzen IV is killed on the field of battle. He will be the last Uralom Emperor to die in combat. The Young Emperor Urzan ascends to the Throne. 10, 766 - Only Two Years after having taken the throne, Emperor Urzan finishes conquering Hofeai. 10, 766-789 - The Dismal Generation. Hofeai exists as a new province of Uralom. Rebellions are slowly crushed by Emperor Urzan. Pantheotics and worshippers of Gevurah are at first given special dispensation in the new province, but their rights are slowly stripped away, until the Writ of Reason removes nearly all their rights as citizens in 10,783. 10, 789 - 10,821 - A Gevuran leader from Malkut leads a naval assault on Hofeai, with the stated intention of freeing it. War breaks out, lasting for decades. 10,789 - A charismatic warrior named Garav Ashush, who hailed from the frontier regions of Kharav, gathers together a large following among the southern Khamael-Ke. Upon convincing Yetzirah to declare war upon the Uralom for the freedom of Hofeai, Ashush leads a massive invasion northward into Thogenar. The Khamael call the resulting decades-long conflict the Lifelong War; the Creudyn call it the Three Decades of Blood. 10,789 - The first major battle of the war begins at Vasintat. A massive fleet from Yetzirah annihilates the local fishing vessels and blockades the city for months, as an equally impressive army storms ashore to the south and surrounds the city on both land and sea. The Khamael make use of new artillery concepts and combined-arms tactics to take the city before reinforcements arrive. Once the Uralom's armies appear on the horizon, the invaders are now firmly ensconced in a hastily-repaired city. A tiring and bloody siege results in the eventual withdrawal of the Creudyn forces, with Ashush ordering his men to pursue. The battle's bloody conclusion would go one to foreshadow the spirit of the entire war. 10, 814 - Emperor Urzan of Uralom dies. The Throne goes to Anzarzen V. 10,821 - The war between the Union and the Uralom ends with the Treaty of Hofmal. Hofeai is returned to the Union under the terms of the treaty. 10,822 - Mass riots break out across Southern Thogenar in anger at the Treaty of Hofmal. The Emperor is sequestered in the Imperial Palace for his Protection. 10,823 - During the aftershocks of the titanic war, Ashush declares Hofeai an independent nation, citing the hesitation shown by the Union in liberating it as his reason for the bold move. The war-weary Union contemplates reprisal, but Ashush remains a hero to the general populace and would counter any suppression attempts with fanatical resistance. 10,824-10,832 - In defiance of the official surrender of the Emperor, the Continuation Crusade is waged by Thogenite Fanatics against Hofeai - however, they make very little progress, resorting to acts of petty terrorism, despite the entreaties of Emperor Anzarzen V to halt all hostilities. 10,832 - The Iron Rebellion. Various factions within Uralom unite and stage a coup, removing Emperor Anzarzen V. He dies later that year in mysterious circumstances. Emperor Urcanzar takes the throne. However, the Imperial system is changed drastically with a major increase in the power of the Imperial Council. 10,833 - Emperor Urcanzar reorganizes the Uralom Legions on the advice of his Military Advisor. Category:Nations Category:Empires